Kiss The Girl
by VagaDay
Summary: He had fallen for her hard. He didn't know how to tell her though. He knew there was only one way.


Title: Kiss the Girl

Author: Tay/JethroGibbsMistress

Category: WWE/wrestling

Pairing: Lita/Cena

Distribution: my fanfiction account it can also be found on my myspace blog. (link to my blog can be found on my member page)

Disclaimer: Neither Lita nor John belong to me. They belong to the WWE and Vince McMahon and to their real life counterparts Amy Dumas and John Cena. This fic was inspired by Ashley Tisdale's version of Kiss the Girl. I'm making absolutely no money from this so please don't sue. All's you get is an old computer and a few animals anyways.

Rating: PG 13, T

Summary: He had fallen for her hard. He didn't know how to tell her though. He knew there was only one way.

Notes: This is my first fic ever. Please be kind. I'm up to any suggestions though on how to make it better though. So all reviews are welcome.

* * *

**Kiss the Girl**

He walked down the beaten grassy path of the park. The flowers were just starting to bloom. Patches of color were all that could be seen for yards. It was her favorite season. He knew how much she loved all the colors. The smell of the newly bloomed flowers and the faint smell of rain in the air. She loved the rain. He also knew that she came here daily during the start of spring. She could sit and just stare at the flowers forever. Rain or sunshine she'd sit for hours on end.

He could see her sitting in the meadow. Eyes closed head to the sky. He didn't know what she was thinking. Didn't know what she would say if she knew that he'd follow her here almost everyday just to sit and watch her. She was a woman of few words. But that didn't bother him. It was one of the reasons he loved her so much. When she did have something to say people would stand and listen intently because they knew that when she did speak it was worth listening too and always intelligent.

He stood there watching her. How her red brown hair sparkled in the rays of the sun. How her smile seemed to brighten when a slow drizzle started to rain down upon her. She looked positively angelic. And as like the days before he got that longing urge to just kiss her. He wanted more than anything to just kiss the girl.

He never believed in love at first sight until he met her. It had been almost 5 years to the day that he walked into that locker room and saw her laughing at something Edge and Matt had just done. He instantly felt a tug at his heart and his breath caught in his chest. Seemed like forever ago.

He wanted to be hers. Just wanted her. At one time he knew she liked him too but circumstances just weren't right. He'd do anything to go back and change it. He didn't know how she felt about him now. She'd said on more than one occasion that they were just friends. He knew how he could find out easily enough. Words wouldn't even need to be exchanged. All's it would take was one kiss and he'd know what was truly in her heart.

He was too shy to do it though. He couldn't just go up to her and kiss her. Some might call it coward ness or tell him he's afraid but it was shy pure and simple. He knew it was sad. And that if he didn't act quickly he could lose her forever. He wanted to kiss her. Tell her but that shy part of his conscience once again would rear it's ugly head in.

He started to walk to a closer tree. If there was ever a perfect moment now was the time. She was in her own blue lagoon. Her own paradise that she found only out here in this meadow. The drizzle slowly turned into a steady rain. He needed to kiss her. But the time wasn't right now. He had to do it soon before it was too late. Again he started walking closer to her.

He could see her eyes slowly starting to flutter under the rain. He stopped dead in his tracks and jumped behind a tree. That scared feeling started sinking in. He wasn't prepared for her to see him yet. But he needed to kiss. He felt an overwhelming sensation pulling him to her and he couldn't stop him.

He walked out from behind the tree stepping on small branch causing it to crunch under his shoe. Her head jerked towards him with a look of shock and fear running through her blue gray eyes. Realizing who made the noise her eyes softened and her smile reappeared. "What are you doing here," she said her voice dripping with a hint of a smile.

"I, I was just taking a walk," he said with a shaky voice. "Oh really," was her remark. "Yeah, I got stir crazy up there. They were all arguing again and I couldn't take it anymore so I went for a walk." "Oh," she said. He looked at her quizzically. He could have sworn he heard a drip of disappoint in her voice.

He looked at her and there it was. That disappointing stare. That look that made his heart ache every time he saw it. And now it was directed at him. She jumped up from the ground. "I gotta go;" she breathed out quickly and started to rapidly walk away. Now was his moment. He knew he had to act fast. He started running up the path.

"Lita," he choked out, "Wait." She stopped suddenly and he almost ran into her. He slowly turned her around. His heart ached at the site of tears slowly making a zigzagged path down her face. He reached up and wiped a tear away.

Her lips quivered and she choked out, "What John. What do you want?" He knew there were no words to say to explain how he felt. He knew there was only one way to find out if she felt that way too.

He slowly leaned towards her and placed his hands on both sides of her face and pulled it towards his. His lips gently touched hers. Her eyes opened wide and she looked like she was about to pull away. But her eyes slowly started to close and her arms wrapped themselves around his neck.

They seemed to melt into each other. Their tongues slowly delved into each other's mouths desperately searching every nook and cranny of each. They stood there like that in the now pouring rain until their need to breathe overpowered their emotions. They slowly pulled away from each other. "Wow," they both breathlessly said.

Lita looked at him with an unreadable expression in her eyes. "J, John what was that for," she quakingly said. "Leets, I've known you for years now. I've been trying to tell you for so long but something kept stopping me. May it be cowardly, or being scared that you didn't feel the same I don't know. But I couldn't say it. Leets what I'm trying to say is that that I um I love you. And I have since the very first time I laid eyes on you"

She stared at him shockingly. Her face was blank. Devoid of emotion. He took a deep breath and shuffled from one foot to the other. Nervously he said, "Um Lita now would be the time to say something." She continued to blankly stare at him. "Anything," he said. She still continued to stand there. "You don't have anything to say. Nothing at all." he squeaked out nervously.

Slowly a smile started to creep across her face and her eyes brightened as she said, "It's about damn time Cena." The rain slowed down to a drizzle and the clouds slowly started to depart as she pulled him in for another passionate kiss.


End file.
